The invention is related to the field of analyzing data which includes multiple peak data and, in particular, pertains to an automatic method for analyzing data which includes multiple peak data resulting in high resolution estimates.
Work in chromatography, spectroscopy, engineering, pharmacology, and other fields frequently requires analysis of data sets exhibiting multiple peaks. Analysis of multi-peak data is particularly difficult when peaks overlap, or when data are noisy. Peak finding algorithms of many types are used to identify and interpret peaks and peak positions.
Present state-of-the-art peak finders are either based upon 1] simple matched filters, or wavelets, or searches for local maxima in the time series (resulting in less-than-optimal resolution), 2] parameter fitting to peaks using optimization methods, sometimes on the entire time series (such methods are slow), or 3] direct methods which involve significant operator interaction (i.e. by placing cursors over peaks on a computer screen, estimating baselines by eye, etc.). All of these methods have disadvantages. The method described herein runs essentially like a filter, results in much higher resolution estimates of peak positions and amplitudes than the existing state-of-the-art, and is almost completely automatic.